Some Crazy Adventures Chapter 2
by phases.equal.fanfics
Summary: continuation of the story, bakura gets lost in the woods and is being followed! is it the slenderman?  high five if u get it


Some Crazy Adventures

Chapter 2

_Unfortunately no one reviewed my first chapter so I don't know what to fix, can you friend people on this site? I don't know how! Hopefully by reading other fanfics I can come up with the right format._

Everyone sat in shock and puzzlement, for they too, had no idea what the answer was to this question.

"**WHAT?" **the now transformed Bakura yelled. "What kind of question is that?" He actually didn't know the answer himself.

"The person he hates most? Wouldn't that be marik? Or is it yami?" though Tristan aloud. Everybody else was thinking about it too, and was coming up with ideas.

"But if he hates marik, then why did he do a song with him?"

"Does he hate one of us?"

" I doubt bakura even likes anyone!"

"Nah, you can't hate everyone equally"

"bakura can"

"Would bakura's favorite person be Zorc?"

"You dummy, Zorc is part of him! And he's a dinosaur!" said everyone talking at once.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. No one had heard Bakura give an answer and waited patiently to see him react. But everything was still silent, and the only thing making noise was the crackle of the fire. The hair was covering the top half of Bakura's face so no one could really see his emotional state, until now.

"Damn you fools! I'm not answering that question! I never even wanted to go on this bloody camping trip if it weren't for my bloody non-evil side!" yelled bakura.

"…so does this mean you like Tristan the least?" asked Joey cluelessly. Bakura stormed off in towards the woods in a random direction. Damn, he thought, Out of all the questions to ask they had to ask THAT one. It wasn't the part about who he liked the most that bothered him, it was the first part. The part where to the person he liked the least he had to…to…UGHH. He tried to push the sick image out of his head, but it didn't go away. Because he knew the one person who was in it.

"Uhh…. Where am I ?" he said aloud, for he had wandered off while scowling to himself. It was completely dark and he couldn't see any glow of a fire. He looked behind him from the direction he walked, but he knew that he had swerved this way and that and that there was no straight way back.

Oh no…he hated being lost. Even hated admitting to himself because it showed he could be vulnerable. "No! Which direction did I come from?" Bakura said panicking. He was angry at himself, for getting lost, for playing that stupid game, for going on the stupid trip.

But deep inside him he could hear Ryou's little voice saying "I'm sorry, I wanted to go and therefore made you come." Bakura didn't really like Ryou all that much, but he didn't hate him. After all, he had the same sexy good looks.

Suddenly, Bakura heard faint footsteps to his right about 40 yards away. His ears immediately perked up as the hair on the back of his neck slowly rised. He hated being in these sort of situations! Because way down underneath that tough exterior, he did get scared. Sometimes. Like right now.

"Who's there?" Bakura yelled at the darkness

"You guys, if you're trying to scare me, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"Guys!"

….No reply. So he started running off in some random direction hoping he could make it back to the camping ground.

"Damn damn damn damn damn! I feel like such a coward!" he panted. He couldn't hear anything behind him, but there was no way in hell he was going to check. Suddenly, he saw a faint orange glow in the distance. Yes! I made it! He slowed down because he suddenly realized he was going back to the group he just ditched, so he came up with and idea.

"Hey everyone! I'm very sorry that my evil alter ego took over, I hope that it doesn't happen again!" said Ryou.

"Hey, its ok Ryou, I know how you feel!" joked Yugi, "except my alter ego isn't evil!" Everyone laughed after that and soon forgot about what happened, because that's what always magically happens when you're with crazy friendship suckers like those kids.

_Heyy so don't worry its nowhere near over yet! R and r please! Because I honestly don't know what that means! :D _


End file.
